


How The Gang Handles Johnny's Panic Attacks

by 4EverFeisty



Series: Johnny Cade  Comforted [1]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4EverFeisty/pseuds/4EverFeisty
Summary: The Gang has  their own ways of helping Johnny  through  a panic attack except 2 things,they hug him and have him copy their  breathing.





	1. Ways

Darry Curtis:Breathing deeply.  
Soda Curtis:Stroking his hair.  
Steve Randle:Hugging.  
Two-Bit Mathews:Being silly.  
Dally Winston:Calling him baby boy,honey.


	2. Darry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darry helps

He saw Johnny breathing heavily and ran to him and said: "Johnny,it's Darry." Johnny looks at him and the man says: "Copy my breathing,Johnnycakes." He did and he cries uncontrollably and Darry says: "Deep breath." And this works and they go to the Curtis household and sleep.


	3. Sodapop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sodapop helps Johnny through a meltdown which turned into a panic attack.

Johnny was at his house and his parents were mad and they yelled at him that he was worthless and told him to get out and never come back and that is what the teenager did.  
Sodapop was at the DX when a frantic Johnny ran in and was screaming uncontrollably at nothing and he said: "Johnny,come here. Come over here,Johnnycakes." He did and was clawing at his arm and Soda grabbed his wrists and this triggered Johnny's panic and he struggles against Sodapop who strokes his hair and soon he is calm enough to explain what happened.


	4. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just lets the others handle it but this is the first time he tried to help

Steve was not the best when it came to handling panic attacks so his way is unknown. Johnny hugged by him calms him to talking to Steve. He was panicked and Steve hugged him. And this calmed the younger teenager.


	5. Two-Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two-Bit helps after Johnny is startled and this leads to a panic

Johnny was in the car seat in the lot when something startled him and he calls Two-Bit who was there instantly and was then placing bottles on his head and this makes Johnny laugh when the milk spills on Two-Bit's front.


	6. Dally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dally helps after a thunderstorm scared Johnny

Dally was on his way from the store when he spotted the only person he ever loved:Johnny pulling at his hair and breathing fast and he walks over to him and he said: "Johnny,honey,lay your head on my chest." He does and he then hears: "Listen to my heart,baby boy." Johnny does and calms down.


End file.
